White Lily in the Snow
by Azuredragon27
Summary: Seasons and lives passes as a seed grows. From it a beautiful flower can bloom or a poison weed. This is the story of a girl watering that seed and watching it bloom into something unknown. Ino x Fem OC (shoujo ai/yuri) Other couples mentioned and one Hidden. Rated M for Language and Sexual Humor. Read Author Notes for more info.
1. Chapter 1

"There are references in the story" normal taking.

'_Can you find them?_' normal thinking

"CYBER COOKIES FOR THE ONES THAT GET THEM RIGHT!" strong yelling/screaming

'_NO COOKIES IF IT'S WRONG!_' strong mental thinking/yelling

"**Enjoy it no jutsu!**" Jutsus or seals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Hikari Aino. Hikari belongs to .Hime.1993

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Rose Bud and a Rose Leaf**

It has been a good 5 years after the Fourth Great Ninja War and since Naruko Uzumaki had become the greatest heroine in all of shinobi history. Not only had she managed to beat Obito, a resurrected Madara and the Jūbi but she also saved Sasuke Uchiha form himself. Of course it was not an easy win a many lost their lives like Neji Hyūga.

Not to mention that the fight between Sasuke and Naruko almost destroyed the rebuilt Konohagakure. Then there was the fact both fighters received enough damage that they were both end in a coma that lasted three months. In fact the damage was so great that when the fighting stopped both of the young looked like blood stains in the ground.

People had thought that both were dead during the first minutes. That change when both fighters suddenly jerked to their feet and then started punching each other to death. They were able to pull them both apart with relative ease considering Naruko and Sasuke were already unconscious by the time their fist connected with each other's face. Apparently both of them made their broken bodies keep fighting on sheer force of will.

For Sasuke the damage resulted in him becoming blind for five months after Naruko had slash his face with her chakra claws. Both of his legs that been out for two months while his right arm was broken in five different places. Then there was the internal damage his stomach, heart and lungs received after Naruko nailed him with a Planetary Rasengan. This been the last rasengan to hit him that day. In the end the only reason Sasuke survived was because of field medics working overtime on him and then connecting him to machines constantly. Sasuke's recovery was along road but he got there after a full year.

As for Naruko, one could say that her body was almost destroyed. She had all the degrees a burn victim would have. Then most gruesome one was her entire left arm which was a fourth. This meant the arm has nothing but a black husk with bones been expose like her fingers. Then her nervous system have been shot to hell thanks to Sasuke nailing Naruko's back with his blade covered in lighting. After that the Uzumaki's right leg had at some point twisted 360 degrees from right to left which cause some mayor damage. In fact the only reason Naruko was alive was because Kurama had use both his and nature chakra to keep her alive. Naruto recovery had taken a year like Sasuke thanks to Kurama. Hell he even managed to rebuilt her left arm as good as new so the medic didn't need saw it off.

They also have to thank Tsunade how had managed to survived her battle with Madara for their recovery. Apparently Katsuyu had worked hardred then ever to save all of the Kage so her summoner won't die. Still the battle had made it so Tsunade now couldn't move as fast as she normally would and at time her legs would shot of completely for about 20 minutes at times. In fact Tsunade had named Kakashi her regent until a suitable person for the Hokage role appeared.

That was of course Naruko but said female still needed the time to learn the aspects of leadership. Heroine of the shinobi she was but genin she was still. Something the her friends made fun of especially when Naruko was promoted and started complaining about the paper work that came with each new rank. Hell when she was promoted to Jōnin rank and given her own team they had to send 10 ANBU teams to find her after she learned of the paper work a Jōnin sensei had to do. The team never got to find her and strangely Naruko had appeared the next day grin like a fool with all of the paperwork done.

When asked be her friends or demanded by the Kages to tell how she completed the work so fast she would gain a grin that borderline psychopathic and would say "That is for me to know and for use to find out when I'm Kage."

But this is story is not about this incredible blond but another blond. Yes that story of Naruko Uzumaki has passed and now she will take a rest to let a friend had a chance to tell her tale.

This story is about a blond girl in love with another female of black hair from a dead clan. This blond is Ino Yamanaka who is in love with a leaf kunoichi named Hikari Aino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hikari Aino_

This was the names of a beautiful woman that was 21 who would be 22 in September 6. Hikari was normally dress short kimono with a navy blue obi. The kimono was short because it ended about mid thigh and thus letting the world to see her long creamy legs. Although the kimono's sleeves are long enough to reach the woman's wrist if she let her arms down and she wore her Konoha headband around her neck; like Hinata. Then Hikari was graced with long black that reached mid back and was adorned with a blue ribbon of both sides of her head. The females face held chocolate lively eyes that held love for her friends.

That story behind this female was a sad no for it that of lost. You see Hikari's clan was one of the strongest clan in the Land of Snow/Spring but that in the past. The reason for this is that while Hikari was nothing a four year old child her clan had been killed. No a better word to describe what happen was that her village was massacred by the Hidden Sound Village on Orochimaru's orders. This is something that Hikari did not know at the time and only learned recently from Sasuke.

Apparently Orochimaru had been testing the strength of the curse seal and had managed to make a small army of curse seal users. The only problem with them was that the men and women were nothing but beast with no mind of their own. The Snake Sanin saw that as a failed experiment and those sent the experiment to attack the Land of Snow where he hope they would die. It was by pure chance that the first place hit by the monsters was village where the Aino Clan resided. There was beast cause the bloody massacre that took everything the, at the time, five year old girl had. Hikari had even seen her mother and father get ripped apart by those monsters.

It had been almost a week later that she was found near frozen, starved and dehydrated to death by two Konoha shinobi. The men where on a mission investigate an attack on a village. When they found her they proceeded to take her back to the Konohagakure. From there she had been put into a foster home where she met Naruko.

It had taken much time for her to befriend the blond since at the time the people seem to hate the whiskered blond. Then one had to add the fact that Hikari was traumatize by the massacre the young girl had because somewhat close to the world. Not to mention it had made her very shy and fearful to be alone at any given moment. Something that latter got her bullied in the ninja academy.

But in the ninja academy she met Tenten Higurashi, a daughter of a blacksmith. Tenten had really been her first friend in Konoha and the one that help with the bullies. Something that Naruko would do to whenever the blond saw anyone in trouble. Hell, sometime Tenten and Naruko where called the "Macho-girls" because they were always the physically strongest girls in their classes.

Latter after the Sound/Sand invasion was when Hikari was really introduced to her now best friends by Tenten. These girls were Hinata Hyūga, Naruko Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka. The first one she made friends with was Naruko because the blond pretty much made friend with anyone that tried to talk to her. Ino had been easy as well after the Yamanaka had stopped going Sasuke fan girl. The only reason that Hinata had taken more time was because of the shy nature both females shared.

Still over the years the five females had become great friends and tended to spend their free time together. Over time this helped Tenten to since it was discovered that Neji had given her un final gift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[June 5 (5 years after the Fourth Great Ninja War)]

"HIZASHI! NARUKO!" screamed one enraged Ino Yamanaka. Why was she screaming? Well you try getting shot by eggs and then blasted by milk while opening a refrigerator.

"It appears that auntie Ino has fallen for the trap Naruko-neechan." said a mini Neji his sister/aunt figure. He was dress in a simple white shirt and black pants.

"HA! Told you my traps were awesome!" proclaimed a whisker cheek female with a wide grin that reflected satisfaction.

The Uzumaki had modified her state of dress over the years. Now a black long sleeve shirt with the words "Blazing Wind Vixen" on the front and said words were written in orange flame patterns. Over the shirt she wore her, recently gotten, Jōnin flank jacket open so people could see her shirt. Her pants were black with orange flames at the end of each leg.

Naruko now liked her hair short so normally it didn't reach pass her neck. The strange thing was that now that her hair was short it had become spiky and impossible to control. Ino had once tried to tame that hair but that ended in the death of five combs and over ten wasted hair products. The guys and Naruko herself then to say it was because she liked looking like Ichigo Kurosaki from that Bleach manga they read. Naruko still wore her black headband on her head.

Another thing that one should not about Naruko Uzumaki is that she, for reasons unknown to anyone but her, now wore an orange dog collar around her neck with a tag the said "Naru-chan". No one knows when it happened but one day during Naruko's year of recovery she just appeared with it on her neck. At first it worried people since she acted like nothing was wrong and Tsunade even send her to a female Yamanaka psychologist. Then Yamanaka psychologist had reported that there was nothing wrong with Naruko and that it was all a private matter. Although she never did explained _why_ she had been unable to live the bathroom after the mind walk session.

Anyway it was at that moment after Naruko praised her trap making skills that Ino materialize in the door to the backyards where Naruko and Hizashi had been playing ninja tag. Did I forget to mention Ino was covered for head to toe in eggs and milk or that she was wielding two butcher knives covered in lighting chakra?

"I think we should run auntie, don't you?" asked the five year old as he turned his head. The only thing he met was the dust trail that Naruko had left. He promptly followed suit the traitor that left him to fates whim.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MONSTERS! YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Ino screamed in justified rage and gave chase.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Hikari Aino to Hinata and Tenten from her stop on the steps. Both she and Hinata where sitting on the steps drinking green tea while Tenten was in a rocking chair reading a book.

"Not my problem. It's my free day remember?" Tenten said with an uncaring tone as she read a book. Although the smirk on her face spoke of the fun she was having thanks to the little scene. Tenten still wore the same theme of clothing she wore during her teenage years since "You don't fix what's not broken." Plus it game the kunoichi hopefuls an idea of what to wear in their missions.

"I don't think they would get into too much trouble." Hinata said with a gentle smile on her face. Hinata was wearing a navy blue kimono shirt with sleeves and black pants. The clothing was all tied together with a light blue obi and Hinata still wore her headband around her neck.

As you can see Tenten had been pregnant during the war but with everything happening neither she nor Neji knew at the time. Therefore was only after the war and days before Neji's burial did she found out. It had been a hard blow on Tenten and if it had not been for her friend she would probably not had the strength to live on. So now she was a single mother and a member of the Hyūga clan.

Regretfully Tenten have to give up on her active ninja role to take care of Hizashi. But she was now a teacher in the academy and a damn good one. The girl specially loved how she showed her skill at long range fighting. One could say that new weapon mistresses were been born thank to Tenten.

"So you're taking your time for free. Must be good been part of the Hyūga clan." Hikari commented in a gentle tone as she looked at the single mother.

"Yeah but I have to thank Naruko for that." Tenten commented.

"Is it true that she fought them?" the last Aino asked somewhat fearful. She didn't fear Naruko but like feared for her. After all, the 21 year old woman knew that attacking political figures was not something someone wanted to do.

"More like we told her the meaning and reality of overkill, she rejected it and substituted with her own." then single mother said in a neutral tone and face. But is one looked more they could a great traumatizing fear in her eyes as she remembered that night almost 5 years ago. Plus the trembling hands were a dead give way to Tenten's real feelings.

"Naru-kun wasn't that bad…" Hinata said with a light blush trying to defend her greatest friend. Hinata still remembered the embarrassment of having to explain Naruko's outburst was because of the Uzumaki's monthlies.

"Not that bad!" screamed Tenten in distress. "Hinata, she bent two people into the figure 8 keeping them alive and twisted a man's arm 180 degrees with even breaking a single thing. Then she actually shoved the head of a councilman into another's ass!" explain Tenten with a looked that clearly showed the psychological trauma she earned for witnessing that event.

To think that the meeting had started as the Hyūga Elder Council informing Tenten that her child was not hers but the Hyūga's and that once she had it she was not allowed to keep it or see it. Naruko and Hinata had been there because Tenten had asked. Everything had started going downhill after they said she could not have her child because "You are not a Hyūga and therefore are not worthy of raising one." From there all it had taken was an Elder saying something out of line to set off Naruko Uzumaki. No one remembers what was said but it had been enough for the heroine to go into **Kyubi Chakra Mode** and create hell. Everyone thank God that Naruko didn't go **Tailed Beast Mode** or **Naruko/Kurama Mode** because then they would had to fight against a Bijudama.

Surprisingly enough no one died during the little event. Still the event a earned Naruko the title of The Second Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Some of the people that studied with Kushina had nearly crocked upon hearing that her daughter had taken her mother's title. But the scariest part of the whole event was that it happened during the time Naruko still needed a wheelchair to move around.

"Is it true that she kicked a guy so hard he…." Hikari tried to asks be couldn't complete her question because her manners didn't let her say it.

"Puked up his balls? Yes" Tenten said as crude as ever and giving more information on the fateful night. Hell that little kick has part of the reason Naruko had taken her mother's title. After even Kushina never achieved a kick like that. Of course it also created more fear to know that Naruko could produce that kick while still sitting. Only God knows what would have happened if she could had stand up.

"That's false! The man had eating two boiled eggs hole before the meeting. So when Naru-kun kicked him he regurgitated those out." Hinta explained with a great blush at remembering how some women now called the Uzumaki a example role of a strong female.

"Doesn't change the fact she kicked him hard enough for him to puke out his eggs." Ino said after she had finally captured Naruko and Hizashi. Both criminal were tied up but the damage to their persons where different.

In Hizashi's case, his cloth where cut to the point he looked like he walk through shattered glass. Then his hair had slit end which tale to the many times Ino slashed at him. Thankfully Ino knew better and the little 5 year old only had "paper cuts" cut that only cause some pain.

Naruko in the other hand looked like she was put on the meat grinder twice over. Hell, Naruko was pretty much leaving a blood trail was Ino dragged her through the unforgiving ground. Not to mention Ino "forgot" to take out the butcher knife currently tuck on the Uzumaki's shoulder.

"Hehe. One of my proudest moments in live if I do say so myself ~dattebayo~." The bloody Uzumaki said with a grin.

"Oh my! Ino-chan are you okay?!" Hikari asked as she finally got to see Ino's state of dress.

Ino had been wearing a light purple kimono tied with a dark purple obi since she was on a two week vacation but she still kept her normal hair style. Now she looked like breakfast gone wrong with egg yolk and milk dripping from her.

Still Ino blushed as Hikari started to clean her face with a handkerchief. Ino didn't know when it happened but for the last five years she had been getting this fuzzy feeling when ever Hikari was near. For God sakes there had been nights that she had woken up sweating because of very active dreams of the raven haired woman standing in front of her. Even now Ino had to stop herself from look at so succulent lips that Hikari had.

Oh yes, she wanted to just kiss to lips and take away Hikari's breath. Then Ino would rip off the dammed kimono that didn't let her see those sinful 36C breasts on her chest. Next she would throw her to the ground and taste so creamy legs that probably taste like strawberries since Hikari liked sweets so much. Then she would slowly, teasingly and sensually go down until…

"Hey, Hikari-chan! Why don't you and Hinata-hime prepare a bath for Ino-chan and Hizashi-kun?" Naruko suggested to the unsuspecting Aino. This had the added effect of snapping Ino of her lust induce haze.

"Ah! Yes that is a good idea." Hikari accepted and started to untied the mini-Neji.

"I don't need a bath." the boy grumbled upon hearing that he needed to take a bath. He, like any kid his age, hated baths so he didn't want one. He even started scowling which made him look like Neji did when he was in the Chunin Exam. All of the women thought it looked cute.

"Yes you do mister." Naruko said in a no nonsense tone that cause Hinata to giggle.

"Why?" Hizashi asked with a grumble.

"You stink." she said still using the same tone and even Tenten chuckled at that.

"No I don't!" the little boy yelled as he was finally freed from Ino's well made rope wrappings.

"You're a boy and boys stink. Plus I'm the adult so I win by default." Naruko said with a grin while sticking her tongue out at him. Thus showing that over the years of peace she had reverted to her prankster nature. Something that happened after she had became a chunin. Although she was far more deviant now considering her mind had matured a great deal. Still some of her friend tended to end as her victims from time to time.

"That's not fair." Mini-Neji said as Hikari and Hinata took him inside the Hyūga manor and to the bath. When the two women and one boy had left only Naruko, Ino and Tenten where left in the courtyard.

"Could you been any more obvious?" Naruko suddenly asked Ino who had been too busy staring a Hikari's ass as the woman left.

"What!? Oh Naruko-baka it's just you?" Ino screamed first and let go of Naruko's tied body when her fellow blond spoke.

"Yes it's her but I guess you needed to know considering you where busy." Tenten said finding Ino's reaction hilarious since it was not every day one could see Ino so surprised. Not to mention that now Tenten and Naruko could double team her.

"Busy staring at Hikari's ass." Naruko said from her place on the ground, which cause the 20 year old Yamanaka to start blushing.

"and what an ass it is?" Tenten asked while stroking her chin as a laughing smirk formed in her lips. This question made Ino's eyes widen as her face because even redder.

"A fine ass! ~dattebayo~" the Uzumaki yelled when rolled on her back. The line caused both Tenten and Naruko to burst in a fit of loud laughter. At the same time Ino did a very good impression of an embarrass Hinata. Poor Ino wanted to have the earth eat her at that moment but regretfully her element was lighting not earth.

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!?" finally screamed the Yamanaka female to try and stop them from laughing. God if Hikari heard that Ino knew she would be dead at that moment. It not that Hikari hated homosexuality but it was that fact that Hikari didn't like perverts. Which of course Ino had turned into because of innocent Hikari but it even Ino didn't know when that happened.

"Sorry Ino. Hehehe, It's just you looked, hehe, like Ero-senin whenever he saw Ba-chan's tits!" Naruko said after she stopped rolling around the ground but that didn't stop her laughing.

"No I didn't…" the Yamanaka tried to say but knew how her mind worked. Blond was and dumb she may act but idiot she was not. Yamanakas worked with the human mind during their whole life in one way or the other.

As such Ino was almost of the level of Shikamaru in intelligence but like him she had something that stopped her. You see while Shikamaru's deterrent was his laziness for Ino it was her vanity. Ino was an excellent kunoichi when she needed to be but most of the time she let herself be controlled by wanting to look good in front of others. This in turn causes Ino to act in a way that made her the center of attention. But that did not mean Ino didn't know when to be a good person which it showed in the way she was still friends with everyone. Although during the years everyone's relationship with Sakura had become strained after Sasuke married two years ago.

"You want me and Ten-chan to show you?" Naruko asked the Yamaka that was trying to make it to say she was not looking at their friend's ass.

"No…" Ino said suddenly acting depress.

"Hey, don't look so down now! Come on! Smile girl!" The bun wearing female of the group said upon seeing one of her friends look defeated.

"Yeah I'm with Tenten on that. You need to smile." The spiky hair blond said as she finally cut herself free from the binds and healed like nothing ever happened. For some reason even her clothing looked as if it was new and there wasn't a spot of blood on. Well if you didn't count the butcher knife still tuck on her shoulder.

"That's easy for you to say. Neither of you is in love so a girl." Ino said in a dejected tone.

"And this is a problem for you because?" the single mother of the group questioned while rising an eyebrow and putting her book down.

"Because I'm the new leader of my Clan and I doubt that the Elder of my clan will be okay with that." the troubled 20 year old female said as en after thought tone.

"Is that the only thing stopping you?" Naruko asked as she took the knife out of her shoulder. As Ino look at Naruko to answer the question she noticed that not only did the Uzumaki's shoulder wound started heal like always but then seal started to appear on her cloths. The seals then started to repair the cloths and even take off the blood. Which explained how the woman looked like Ino hadn't tried to kill her.

"Of course not!" answer Ino with a scowl but then sighed. "It's just that it's weird because it's the first time I've ever felt like this."

It was true that Ino had become the new leader of her clan like Shikamaru did after the war. They had to do so since their fathers had died during the war. Two years latter Chōji had been made the leader of his clan so now there was the new Ino-Shika-Cho team was in commanded.

"I can imagine." Tenten said as she looked at the sky with a reminiscing smile.

"How can you imagine it when you had Neji?" questioned the Yamanaka matriarch.

"Because until we were in Team Guy I had always thought that Neji was a girl. I pretty much considered myself a lesbian until I was on the team." The brunet explained with a chuckle at the memory.

"Wow, did Neji really looked that girly?" the heroine of the ninja world asked in the same tone a child would have when asking about their favorite hore.

"Even before we became genin he had the prettiest hair in the entire academy. Hell I remember that he turned a few of the boys in our grade gay because of his looks." the single mother explained and then started to stroke her chin. "Come to think of it I think Lee had a crush on Neji until we were in the same team. Maybe learning he was possibly gay hurt Lee and that's why he started training all the time?"

"Damn. I wonder if Sasuke-teme fell for that. That would explain why he didn't like you girls." Commented the Uzumaki with a chuckle directed at the former leader of the Sasuke Fan Girls.

"What about you?" the former fan girl asked her fellow blond.

"What about me?" Naruko asked

"About you not liking Sasuke-san or any of the other guys in the class for that matter." Ino explained since she though the reason Naruko never liked the Uchiha was because the Uzumaki had awaken to homosexuality at an early age.

"Always though he was overrated and I did like Shika, Chōji, Shino and Kiba. I just never saw what was so important about dating guys." Naruko answered since at the time when they where academy student all she really wanted was to be the best. Therefore she never really cared about asking anyone out.

"The collar." Ino asked and trying to see if the mystery of _The Captured Vixen Goddess_ would finally be revealed.

"It's a gift." Naruko said a plain tone and shrugged her shoulders to show that it was not important. Clearly the Uzumaki may had grown up and matured but apparently the concept "normal" escaped her.

"That's it? No story about who gave it to you or how you got it?" Ino asked as she narrowed her eyes at the orange collar on Naru-chan's neck. Damn it all to hell and back did the Uzumaki knew that amount of juice gossip that little item had cause around the village. '_One day I'll know it's meaning Uzumaki Naruko for I'm the Gossip Queen of Konoha!_'

"I may be a bad girl but I know when to be good. That been said…" the bad girl said as she started to rummage through her Jōnin vest's pockets. "Here." then now good girl said while handing Ino a green rectangular bar.

"What is this?" Ino asked looking at the thing that looked suspiciously like soap.

"A really good soap that will get the stink out in one bath." Her friend said as she moved her hand as if to keep the stink way.

"Thanks" the matriarch said still somewhat depress as she held the soap. After all the egg and milk mixture on her body was starting to stink.

"Cheer up girl! I'm sure you will get your turn." Tenten said noting that Ino was reverting to her depress state of melancholy of not having Hikari as a lover.

"I hope so." Ino said with a small grin.

"Oh and Ino…" started Naruko with the same eye smile Kakashi always made.

"Yes?" Ino asked but her eyes did narrow when she saw that smile.

"Can ya send me the video of the party?" the smile blond said with a grin that would have matched Jiraiya's best one.

"PERVERT!"

_SLAP!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sunday, June 10)

Ino was right now in the hospital for her bi-weekly checkups for the ninjas. Everything had gone well with hers and so she now was helping out the nurses and doctors. She had medic abilities but like all Yamanka's the human mind was her best subject. Therefore she was now evaluating the mental stability of the shinobi. Still it was pure luck on her part that she got a certain raven haired male. She was taking notes with her pencil on her notepad as was mandatory.

"So let me, who have things been Sasuke-san?" the blond asked her patient with a neutral tone.

You see, Sasuke was still alive because Naruko had spoken for him. She didn't out right forgive him for what he did but she though he could still be save. At first people had thought it was the wrong thing but Naruko had decided to help him as much a she could. This in turn caused both the Uzumaki and Uchiha to fight even when they were still in wheelchairs.

"Fine" Sasuke answered in and even tone.

"Really? No problem?" the Yamanka asked since it was kind of hard to believe him after everything he had done. Still, over time he had started to gaining showing improvement and now was a as sociable as he was during his childhood. True it wasn't much but at least he wasn't yelling for revenge and even helped people.

"None" the Uchiha said in the same neutral tone.

"Is that really so? You sure life here hasn't made you angry?" Ino asked again to see if she could get something.

Hey, he was still considered a criminal and he was a still on probation so she needed to see the real him. Not to mention Sasuke's wife and their 3 children were people they need to protect. Ino hadn't really spent much time with the woman but at least knew that she was strong.

"No" Sasuke once asked plainly.

"Didn't you want to destroy us five years ago?" the blond question more.

"Yep" he answered.

"And now?" she asked

"Still do but that's why I have my children for." Sasuke answered with a straight face.

…

…

…

"How long had been in contact with Naruko during the last 2 weeks?" Ino answered with clearly _WTF look_ on her face. She knew some people change from prolong exposure to Naruko Uzumaki but the joke Sasuke, of all people, just did was too much.

"Enough to get my pregnant wife too beat all night long and then made me sleep of under the couch." he said with a defeated sigh. His dear wife was pregnant again, two years after the triples, and she had every right to be crazy now.

"Good to know and I see your trying to be a better person." she blond commented with a laugh as she picture the silver haired woman beating her husband with a pillow. Only Sasuke would have chosen to marry a former bounty hunter that was on par with Rock Lee in ability.

"After the beating Dode gave me I had to try. Also Naruko said you were having dating troubles." The battered husband commented with a smirk as he looked at one of his former fan girls. Said former fan girl blushed heavily as her hand snapped her pencil.

"She talks too much." the blushing blond growled out.

"Yes but you need a guys opinion on this." commented the raven haired male.

"Like guys ever know how to treat a woman." commented the frustrated blond since now some else new she was in love with someone.

"Yet women still want us." Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk.

"Grr. FINE! Why don't you give me a plan?" Ino asked with frustration clear on her voice and her light blue eyes.

"Take them to a movie." the Uchina said simple as he started to get up for his chair.

"What?" question the Yamanaka as she blinked at what he said.

"Take her to a movie. Theaters are dark, have good atmosphere and you sit close." he said before exiting the door of her office in the hospital.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before." Ino said sometime after Sasuke exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saturday, June 15)

"Okay Ino focus!" Ino encouraged herself as looked at herself in the mirror. She was dress in her normal cloths.

Today was the day she would ask Hikari out to the movies. She already had the tickets for the screening so all she needed now was to ask the raven haired woman that made her legs quiver. She even had her clothing ready for tonight and had chosen a scary movie. Everyone in their group of friends knew that Hikari didn't like scary thing. Therefore Ino will use a classic dating technique and she would win.

Now if could only stop that damn blush on her cheeks she would be okay. Still she was going now to ask Hikari and Ino had an excuse to going to Hikari's apartment. You see Hikari had asked her for help with a buying a few ninja supplies. Tenten and Naruko were much better at this but since Tenten was taking care of Hizashi and Naruko was returning today form a week long mission with her genin team. Therefore the Uzumaki needed the time to make the report. Hinata was also a no go because she was had some "clan business" today. As a result only Ino was left.

"I'm going out for a while mom! Keep the shop safe!" Ino said to her mother as she exited the flower shop the family owned. It wasn't long for the kunoichi reach her friend apartment. From their both went to Tenten's original home. Said home was a ninja tool shop named _The Bladed Lotus_ and was run by Tenten's father and her little sister Rinrin.

"Welcome to _The Bladed Lotus_! How may we be of service today?" Rinrin said as both women walked through the door.

Rinrin was almost a carbon copy of Tenten. The only difference between them was that Rinrin had black hair, green eyes and she was 7 years younger than Tenten. That made Rinrin 13 years and in sick twist of fate the girl had Rock Lee as her sensei. Not to mention Rinrin's teammates where a male Hyūga and a boy that was only skilled in Taijutsu.

Naruko never missed a chance to tell Tenten that her family would forever be cursed by the **Manly Shining Sunset Hug**. Something that Tenten had started to feared after seen her imoto-chan's team set up. Tenten even started to pray some nights so her Hizashi didn't end on that team.

"It's just us Rinrin and well look around first." The Yamanaka matriarch said to the youngest Higurashi.

"Oh, Ino-san and Hikari-san! Okay and the senbon set you ordered will be ready by Monday." the raven haired bun wearing girl said with a nod and continued taking catalog of the shop's inventory.

"Thanks. Now you and my will look around." Ino said and then nodded for Hikari to follow her.

"Okay" Hikari said with gentle smile with closed eyes. Said smile caused Ino's face to blush a light pink and made her turn her face. But all on that was missed by the Aino since her eyes were closed at the time.

Both females walk around the shop for a while just looking with nothing really in mind. During this time Ino had started to walk slower so she would be behind Hikari. The reason for this is because the Yamanaka was getting cold feet. On the outside she look as normal as ever but on the inside she was having a panic attack.

They haven't talked one since they started looking. This was spouse to her shining moment and the start for a new moment in her life. But every time she would gather the courage to say something about the movies something would happen. The thing was happening was the every time Ino was about to talk Hikari would stop to take a look at something on the shelves.

At time the last Aino would look at things at eye level and for whatever reason would move her hair behind her right ear and left shoulder. This in turn gave Ino a good look at her love interest's milky neck. That in turn caused Ino to fantasias about simple hugging Hikari from behind and slowly but sensually sucking on that exposed skin. She wanted to feel the raven head females voice was her tongue licked her neck.

Then there were the times when Hikari had to bend to look at something at a lower level. That first time Ino's mind had stopped completely at the sight of Hikari Aino's bottom facing her. The blond had been lucky that the other female had not turned around. If she did Hikari would've seen a wide eye and drooling Yamanaka staring at her. Ino knew she was drooling because when her mind finally rebooted she felt the drool on her lips. The blond had blushed scarlet that time and ended up looking ways form the sight every other time.

'_DAMMIT INO! You've dated hundreds of guys before! So, why the hell is it so hard for you to asked this one girl out?! Okay breath…_' where the 20 year old Yamanaka's thought as she breath in and out to try and clam her nerves. '_Okay. Now all I have to do is acted normal. We're buying weaponry so I can start from there._'

"So do you have anything in mind?" Ino asked in her normal cheerful tone. '_SEE! NO PROBLEM!_'

"Well? Maybe senbon like you since I could stop people after and heaven knows how hard it is for me to create ice without water." Hikari suggested.

You see after Naruko had gone to train with Jiraiya for those three years Ino had decided to up her training. At first she had gone to train as a medic-nin which helped but she knew that was not for her. Next, she had asked for her father to help her in interrogation techniques that she could use; both with and without her clan's jutsus. This in turn caused Inoichi to present her to Anko who later chose the Yamanaka was an apprentice. Of course Ino did bleed and got poisoned more often then not during Anko's training but it paid off.\

Now Ino was almost at Anko's level when the older female was her age. Ino was almost because she, thankfully, couldn't mimic Anko's crazy. But at least she knew a great many poisons which she coated her senbon with.

"Yeah, if Ten-chan had not thought you how to seal water into scroll who knows what would have happened." Ino commented to Hikari's suggestion.

What Ino was true since the Land of Fire was a dry place it tended to be hard of water elementals. It was by no means like the deserts in the Land of Wind since they had more rain and forest around. But it wasn't like you would find a puddle of water to use for your attack. Heaven forbade they had a drought in midsummer. Therefore Tenten had show Hikari fuinjutsu (sealing arts) to help her carry water around.

"Yes I was a great help. Too bad I can't make ice like that girl from Waves Naruko talked about." the last Aino commented remembering of that mission Naruko said change her outlook on life.

"Really? I though you could?" a confused Yamanaka asked since to her knowledge Ice was Ice.

"I can make ice by making the water loss it heat. From there I control the multiple individual snowflakes to attack. Regretfully snow melts when it touches the skin so I need more chakra in my attacks so they can work." the snow/ice user explained as she inspected some curved hunting knives.

"But that means you can use Ice style to right?" asked Ino with some understanding while she looked at a pair of sais. She maybe on a mission for love but as a ninja she also needed to be reading for missions. '_Come to think of it the Ino-Shika-Cho team wasn't been on a mission for a while. Maybe after I can ask Tsunade-sama for one._'

"In theory yes but the Ice that Haku girl could do was much strong and resilient because it used two nature chakras while mine uses only one." Hikari answered Ino's question as best she could as she made a few swipes in the air with the curving hunting knives.

"Therefore yours takes more power." Ino rationalize as she spun the sais on her hands and judging their usage.

"Yet it takes less concentration, so it a half and half. Too bad I couldn't go with Naruko-chan, Sasuke-san or Haruno to the _Land of Snow_ mission." the raven hair said putting the hunting knives down and getting slightly depress knowing that would have been the perfect time to see her old home.

"Oh yeah you had a cold around that time right?" the blond asked as she put the sais down and only then did she noticed Hikari's mood change.

"A snow user getting a cold. Now there is the definition of irony." the now depress girl said remembering how pathetic she felt that day. '_How much could I have helped them there or could I have put my family to rest?_'

"Hey Hikari…" Ino started while putting her left hand on the right shoulder of her friend.

"Hmm?" the depress girl responded as she felt her friends hand. Said friend started blushing for some reason and look way from her while putting her right arm behind her back. Ino actually looked like Naruko did whenever she was embarrassed with the gesture.

"You… well you see… I… you…" babbled the blushing blond as she was string to make a sentence.

"Is something wrong Ino-chan?" asked the now worried chocolate eye female. After asking the 21 year old move the blond hair and then pressed their foreheads together. "You feel really hot."

'_DAMMIT WOMEN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME?!_' thought the now scarlet skin female and she had to volt backwards to stop herself eating her friend right there. "Nonono I'm okay!" screamed the blushing female as she violently shook both her arms and head to clear the body wide blush she had.

"Really?" questioned Hikari now truly worried by how Ino acted. The blond could have gotten sick or worse someone could have poisoned her.

The war may have created an alliance that even now held stronger than ever but missing-nin still existed. Some people just didn't want change and at times it had created splinter groups inside the village but thankfully those were found out and eliminated quickly. Still some problems did happen like a year ago.

The thing was that there were some young men form Iwa and Kumo whose families lost fame during the Third Great Ninja War thanks to Minta-sama and Kushina-sama. So when these men heard that the Fourth Great Ninja War was won by the daughter of this two individual they were pissed off. But they waited until things had calm down so they could strike down the Uzumaki/Namikaze heiress.

Their plan had been simple: infiltrate the Hidden Leaf, search for the woman's house and kill her. The first to part was easy because the village were somewhat more lineate in letting shinobis from foreign countries in. The second was even more so since Naruko's house was the only one painted bright orange and black. They had found it really easy to enter the heiress house too and found her sleeping on her bed.

From there they all attack with thrown kunais but that was a clone… Let's just say that the sound of 15 grown men getting treated for hemorrhoids with a rasengan was loud enough to walk up the whole village. Strangely enough two days later Tsunade-sama gave Naruko her Jōnin vest.

"Yes!" Ino answered Hikari's earlier question and smiling like nothing happened.

"Oh, well… Okay then." Hikari said but for some reason she could not explain felt disappointed. Thus she turned away to look at the other weapons.

"Wait!" screamed the Yamanaka matriarch upon seeing the woman of her dreams walk away from her.

"Yes?" the raven haired asked innocently as she was Ino once more blushing.

Although Ino was blushing the same way Hinata always did every time Naruko would give her a surprise hug from behind or grope her breasts in the hot spring baths. That been something the Uzumaki like doing to all her female friends just to brag to the guys that she could do that anytime she wanted and they couldn't.

Still Ino took one big breath through her nose and then…

"WillyoucomeseeImoviewithmeto nightthatIreallywantedtoseew ithyougirlsbutdidn'thavethetimesoIaskingyousowe couldseeitwellifyousowithcou ldgosoyouandmywouldgoyouknow ?!" Regretfully Ino squeak out what she said so fast that it all sounded like one word. This in turn caused Hikari to tilt her head in confusing since she didn't really cached what her friend said.

'_SMART MOVE YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!_' Ino thought in great desperation as took on the look of a deer caught in the head lights. Not to mention that body wide blush started returning although this one was a light pink instead of the scarlet she had before.

"I think you said if we could go see a movie right?" the raven haired asked to see if she had deciphered what her said. Ino nodded positively to the question still with that shocked expression on her face. "Okay but when?"

"Tonight at 8!" squeaked out her friend in very high pitched tone.

"Okay and I'll wear something nice too." Hikari said with a winked for the fun of it as she turned to look at the other weapons. '_Ino-chan really is a good friend. Here I was depressed and she's asking me to go to the movies to cheer up. Oh a hope it's a comedy one._' she though with a giggle.

'_Tease!_' Ino though and blush harder as she saw the wink and heard the giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Same day; 6:00pm inside Ino's bathroom)

Running water could be heard was the beautiful matriarch of the Yamanaka Clan was showering. In truth Ino was letting the water hit her naked body to clear way the worries. She wanted to make this a good night for both of the females. She needed to make this something friendly first and let things proceed because she knew how good first impressions where.

God she could not even remember just how many guy had taken her on horrible first dates. Hell even the time she dated Chōji where better than most.

_Chōji_

His name alone brought a smile to her face. He had been the best of them and the sweets of anyone she ever dated. She had been so happy during that time but it had to end. Ino realize that she had been using Chōji to fill the void that being cheated on so many times had created. By this time they had already dated for a year and two months. After her realization she tried to make it work and she tried to be the best girlfriend she could be. But Chōji had noticed the subtle changes and confronted her.

At first she tried to say he was seeing thing but Chōji's gentle and caring voice as he question her broke the dam. Ino had finally screamed out her guilt, that couldn't be together anymore and cried because she had destroyed their friendship. But Chōji, bless his heart, had embraced her and told her that everything would be okay. To her surprise they were because even though they stopped dating that day they were still good friends.

_~Mini-Flashback Start~_

"_You actually gave me a chance Ino which is more than anyone ever has. To me that mean more than anything and I'm not going to let this break up take away our friendship. Sure it will be awkward for a time but will be okay. I promise." Chōji said to her as he wiped the tears on he face._

_~Mini-Flashback End~_

"Now almost two years later you're the one with a fiancé while I'm trying to get a girlfriend." Ino said with a gentle smile as she remembered the memory.

Seriously how would have though a princesses like Tsumugi Kotobuki falling for her chubby teammate after he saved her during a routine escort mission. Said princess been the heiress of a multinational music and food company. Chōji had been working with another team at the time and an enemy company had ordered for the princess dead. Mugi-chan, as she liked been called, was been protected by her personal maids/kunoichis Ritsu, Mio, Yui, Ui, Sumire and Azusa. But the before things got to hot Chōji had been able to save them all.

After which Mugi had decided to make a fist feet for a king when they got to the inn on the next town. Chōji had said the food better then even what his mother made and Ritsu had suggested Mugi to married him for the praise as a joke. Mugi on the other hand toke that as an order asked him to marry her. Which latter become her father asking Choza to marry Chōji to his daughter.

At first Choza had said no because it was up to his son to decided but then the princess made food for the whole clan. Then Mugi's father told Choza that if their children married he would make sure to spread Akamichi restaurants around all of the Elemental Nations. The negotiations are still going but over the last five months since the mission everyone knew that the Akamichi/Kotobuki union was sealed.

Oh and Mio had beaten Ritsu hard on the head _**hard**_ the first time she suggested the marriage. Thankfully now all of the maids were okay with their Ojou-sama marring a man. After all the had been worried they wouldn't party of _Mugi's Yuri Garden_ but Chōji proved to be understanding of his new girlfriends taste.

"But enough of the pass I had to get ready." Ino said to herself was her turned off the shower and got out to dry off. After drying she put the towel around her body and walked her room but along the why she saw her mom pass her by.

"Hey mom! You going somewhere?" the daughter greeted and asked her mother since the older Yamanaka was dress to go out not stay home.

Ino's mother showed that while that her daughter and her father's hair Ino's face from her. Although Ino's eye color came more from Inoichi since the mother had caramel colored eyes. The mother was dress her normal dark teal elegant dress with and aquamarine colored gem bellow the collar. Her browned hair is tied in a bun by a red ribbon on the top of her head.

"Yes Ino-chan after all is the second Saturday of the month." the mother said.

"Oh yeah! Ladies night in the Inuzuka Clan home. Poor Kiba-kun you girl are going to treat him like a slave." commented the Yamanaka remembering some of the stories Kiba told of those nights.

"Tsume didn't want to turn the party into a strip club this time so it will be something else." Her mother said in the same calm voice she always talked in. But Ino could see the small blush on the woman's cheek at the memory. "Anyway where are you going?"

"To see a movie with a friend." Ino informed without any problem. Not mention a happier than normal tone.

"Hikari?" her mother asked with a glint on her light brown eyes that worried Ino.

"Yeah?" asked Ino because she couldn't read her mother at all right now.

"I see" her mother said and left why a small, creepy to Ino, smile.

"Okay that wasn't creepy at all." The sarcasm was even on her voice as her mother left. But she didn't have time think more on it while naked because she needed to get ready for her date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Same day; 7:30pm in front of the cinema)

Ino had been waiting in front of the since for at least 30 minutes now. She had gotten dressed picked up the flower she had chosen to give Hikari and had come here to wait for her friend. Although she had run back home when she realize that she had forgotten her light purple half moon handbag with floral pattern and subsequently the two tickets for the movie.

Ino had chosen to dress in a long sleeve light purple button up shirt. The sleeves are folded enough so that her forearm could be seen and the shirt was left unbuttoned. Thanks to this one could see the b lack sleeveless midriff shirt under it that covered her 36C assets. Around her neck she wore a black velvet choker with the symbol of her clan woven into it in gold threads.

For her lower regions Ino choose to wear black dress pants and a pair of black 2'' stiletto heels. On her left wrist she wore an amethyst bead bracelet while her right held a black wristwatch. Also Ino that decided to braided her long ponytail but left the bang of the right side of her face alone.

Over the time Ino waited she had gained the company of a Hyūga boy. He looked to be around 15-16 years old and his dark blue hair was in the same cut Hinata had during her Genin years. Then boy was to her right and thanks to her heels she was about 5 inches taller than him.

'_Might as well speak to the guy since I'll be waiting here for a while. Who knows maybe I'll get something juicy since it not very often you see a Hyūga out on a date_.' Ino thought.

"So… Waiting for your girlfriend huh?" she asked with a smirk. Ino took pleasure when they boy blushed at the direct question and his nod. "Really now? She must be one lucky girl to get such a ~_man~_."

"Yes, I would like to think so." The boy said with rose colored cheeks since she put a little extra on the word "man".

"Hmm maybe you're going to _find out_ in the movie." she said which cause the poor boy to choke on air. '_Oh God! He even has a nosebleed! Damn Anko-sensei and Naruko were right. It is fun messing with people's heads._'

"Things like that are inappropriate for public Yamanaka-sama." the blue haired teen said after he could final breath normally. Although he was still blushing intensely even as he look away from her.

"Heh, maybe but you're thinking about it aren't you?" the evil woman asked the innocent teen with an evil smirk on her lips.

"I don't think such things" the blue haired Hyūga male said firmly. But then Ino bent so her mouth would be at the height of his left ear.

"_~Is what she tells you at night?~_" Ino Yamanaka asked in the most sinful tone of voice she could make. The poor kid looked like the male version of Hinata right now thanks to her. '_Heh, you still got it Ino-sama my dear._' she thought in victory.

"HEY! What are you doing to my man?!" screamed a girl.

This caused Ino to turn and was a girl around 15-16 years old with striking red hair. The girl's long red hair was tied in two pigtails. Then the girl had the same shade of blue as Naruko's eyes. Those sapphires orbs where glaring at her with great intensity and Ino thank the Log the girl did not have a sharingan. Dying by the amateratsu flame right before her first date with Hikari would really put a damper on her plans.

"Don't worry girl, you can have him. His not my type anyway." she said while gesturing for the girl to take the kid. She did and hugged him close enough that the girl's breasts were squeezed flat on his chest. The girl then smirked at her as she walked away and Ino did _not_ like that.

"Maybe it's because you're so OLD!" the girl yelled at her and ending it with blowing her a raspberry.

_Snap!_

"I'M 20 YOU DAMN BRAT!" the angered female screeched back as she felt her blood boil. How dare the brat say her hot, sexy AND YOUNG BODY WAS OLD?!

"You shouldn't fight with kids." said someone behind her. This caused Ino turn to the person fast enough that her hair became a whip and actually "snapped" the air. Ino then proceeded to yell at the person with all her might.

"I'LL FIGHT With… who ever… I… Wow." Ino had started lost all power as she was the person.

It's was Hikari who was wearing an aquamarine short sleeve Chinese dress that stopped just before her feet. The dress had intricate blue snowflakes that appeared to be falling around her woven into it. Then the slit that started at the end of her waist let Hikari's leg be seen completely. Said legs were clothed in see through dark stockings that could be seen held by a garter belt. Then the raven haired woman had chosen to wear a pair of black 2'' sandal heels. Also Hikari had decided keep the blue ribbons on the sides of her head. Hikari had a small navy blue tote bag on her hands.

"Ino-chan you're staring." Hikari said as she blushed because she was able to impress one of the most fashionable people in the village. She rationalize that Ino had asked her to the movie because she had was feeling slightly depress and as a friend the blond tried to help. Will the snow user would at least try and had a good it which was why she dress so daringly.

"Yeah… Those legs do look tasty…" Ino said unknowingly with a glaze looked in her eyes. But then her mind click and she slapped her mouth shut. '_OH FUCK! Now she probably thinks I'm a pervert._'

"Ino-chan! ~Mou~ that's something that Kiba-san would say." the brown eye girl said with a cute frown on her face.

"Hehe, sorry but it's rare seeing you that dolled up." said the blond to her friend while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. '_Just great… I fall in the same category as Dog Breathe. Oh happy day._' Where her thoughts as she cried a river on the inside.

"Anyway what is the movie will say?" Hikari asked since she now remembered the now once did Ino mentioned what they were seeing.

"Sorry but it's a surprise. Now let's go since the movie starts at 8:25 and its 7:45. We have to get your candy after all." Ino answered and suggested upon seeing the hour of her watch.

"Yay! Candy!" the sweet loving women cheered. If there was one way to cheer her up fast it was sweets. '_Log-sama I thank you for giving me such a great friend._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

A/N:

Well this was the longest thing I've written since ever. 22 pages and over 10,000 words of story is pretty much my recorded right now. I really doubt that my Valkyrie's Empire will get a charter this long until the final fight of the war.

Anyway this story was created as a challenge/request from me talking to .Hime.1993 who had asked if I could make a "Ino x Female Original Character". At first I didn't but as we talked I kind of perused myself.

By no means will I stop my first story because of this one. Valkyrie's Empire is going under a reconstruction because I finally have a BETA. Therefore I will dedicate Holy Week to fixing it but chapter 1-10 had been fix.

Also in this story will use the Language of Flowers. This means that if I mention the name of a flower is because it has a mean that goes with that story. Perfect example will be the name of this story and the name of the chapters. So looked them up.

Oh and since I'm a guy I had to search for the name of their heels and handbags… I never thought I look for such things in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" normal talking

"THE HELL IS THIS?!" yelling

'Maybe I took the wrong turn at Albuquerqui'

"**Let my see if its true Jutsu!**" jutsus or seals

"**Charuno say you wrong.**" Charuno, Buji or Jinchuriki using Buji chakra talking

"**CHARUNO CRUSH!**" Charuno, Buji or Jinchuriki using Buji chakra screaming

"He so fucked" speaking through communication device

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Hikari Aino. Hikari belongs to .Hime.1993

**Chapter 2: For-get-me-not Dear Red Carnation**

(Saturday, June 15; five years after the war; 9:45 pm inside Konoha Cinema)

Theater number 4 was the room where the new horror movie _Fallen's Lament_ was screening. It was this room Ino and Hikari were and had passed the last hour and a half. As scheduled the movie ended alongside other movies that started around the same hour.

Right now simple boy named Yosuke dressed in the uniform for working in the cinema was opening the door for the room. The door weren't really locked in case something happened and they needed to move the people but still it was common courtesy to open the doors. Therefore he was about to open the double doors for room 4 when they suddenly it burst open. Form the open doors one could see two blurs explode out of the room that where moving fast enough to break the sound barrier.

One of the blur was blue while the other was red. Regretfully for Yosuke he had been flattened to the wall by one of the door. When the door closed he could be now seen as part of the decorum in the wall. Not mention actually see stars dancing around his head. But before he could recover the door burst open again and flattened him even more.

"HIKARI/MINI! WAIT!" he heard a male and a female voice scream and them heard running.

"You okay dude?" one of his co-workers asked him after prying him out of the way.

"I'll fries why that sir." Yosuke said and then collapsed unconscious.

"Dude? You alive?" the co-worker asked with poking the poor boy with their foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Same day, 10:20 pm)

'_Damn it! Ino you're a fucking idiot!_' Ino Yamanaka screamed to herself mental. She had been searching for Hikari 35 minutes now. The only reason Ino still knew she was on the right track was because people kept talking about the blue blur that passed by and took the heat away with it. Although it appeared she was not the only one to mess up that day since the Hyuga boy's date reacted the same reacting that Hikari had.

"I can believe I was such an idiot." she muttered as her search let her to one of the many parks around of the village. Her chest has burning and her legs where killing her from running in high heels for all of this time but that didn't matter right. '_Like hell some stupid shoes are worth more than my friend!_'

"HIKARI!" she yelled while cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. "HIKARI AINO WHERE ARE YOU! IT'S MY INO!" the blond continued to yell as she moved around the park. Then something caught her eye to her left which made her turn. What had caught her eye had been a right high-heel but not any high-heel but Hikari's.

When she looked around that spot and she then noticed a blue cloth resting on a blush. She took it had noticed it was the same cloth Hikari used for her two ribbons. Therefore she looked around and noticed an oak tree a few feet away. In the tree she saw black stocking covered leg sticking out of the leg.

"Hikiri!" she called out to the person and got a reaction but they didn't get down. "Hey there don't be scared it me. Ino-chan!" Ino said in a gentle tone which got the person to move. The person then proved to be Hikari as she got down from the tree.

Though as the Aino touched the ground she didn't look up which the bangs of her black hair to cover her face. Still the first thing Hikari did when she got down was take her heel from Ino's hand. After putting it back on her feet she swiftly took the ribbon from Ino and tied it back on her hair. Not once did the raven head look up.

"Hey what's wrong girl? Come on smile!" the blond said in a cheerful tone. '_I need to salvage this fast or I'm dead!_' where real thought. But then she saw Hikari look up…

_SLAP!_

and got the mother of all slaps on her left cheek. Fully open hand, perfect impact and with enough force to make her entire head to the right. Hell, the hit probably even broke her lip from the hit and she could already feel the mark of Hikari's hand on her cheek. Still Ino move her eyes to see Hikari's caramel eyes shining with unshed tears.

"INO YOU BAKA!" Hikari screamed to the Yamanaka and then started walking fast. '_And to think I thought she wanted to make my happy!_' the Aino thought almost to the point of crying. Ino had stopped been a fan girl after Sasuke had left the village but apparently she still liked bulling people.

"WAIT!" screamed the blond female as she got a hold of the raven head's left shoulder. "Hikari let me explain!"

"Explain what?! That you enjoyed torturing me! No I know! You just want to see me cry!" the distressed Aino cried out with the tears now flowing and that hurt Ino because her knew it was her fault. "You knew I hate scary thing! That's why chose it! You wanted me to be scared!" Those words stung because they were true but the intentions in which they had been carried out were not out malice.

"It's not like that…" Ino spoke weakly. It's true that she have chosen that movie because it was a horror one but she didn't mean it like that. Still it hurt her to know that the woman she liked was so distress because of what she did.

"Then why did you choose such a movie?!" questioned the raven haired while shaking in both anger of betrayal and the fear for the thing she saw on that screen.

"Because… (sigh) Because I thought it would have been fun for both of us." the blond spoke with regret clear on her voice and robed her right arm while looking away to show just how much shame she felt. Though it wasn't completely true that the movie was suppose to be fun for both of the females. She thought it would have been something lighter then what they saw in there. "I thought it would have been a cheesy ghost story instead of that." she continued while looking away but then she turned to her angered love interest…

"I really am sorry about this." Ino hoped that both her voice and her eyes reflected that she was trying to make things right for the bottom of her heart.

For Hikari's part she saw that the blond female was actually looking sincere. She saw that the Yamanaka knew she did something terrible. While Ino maybe someone that knew how to play the victim or guilty and remorseful person like a pro there were thing you just could not fake. One of those was the look of genuine regret in those light blue eyes. Then there was the fact that Hikari had been friends with Ino enough to tell when the Yamanaka was faking something. Therefore the last Aino knew her friend was still a friend…

"I'm still mad at you" she said will turning away from Ino. It's now that she hated her now but still she was mad.

But the real problem with the movie was that some of the death show there looked almost real. Then there was the couple that was ripped limb by limb not to mention that the women was been raped while she was been killed. That part just hit too close to home for her since that was what she saw happen to her parents that night 16 years ago. She was now 21 and while the therapist had helped her a lot with the nightmares it didn't stop them completely. No, those nightmares would follow her for the rest of her life but at least now they were less frequent and much less violent. Still, chances were that tonight they would be having a party with her.

"You have every right. Hey listen, why don't I buy you some of that new Guayaba Cheesecake? I'll even buy you the whole cake if you want." Ino said to her and offered a peace offering.

"With strawberry syrup and whipped cream?" Hikari asked with hope and almost forgetting that she was mad at Ino.

God Ino didn't know just how powerful that cake was. Over the pass years the Elemental Nations had been more connected than ever before. This cause cultures to meet on another and with that came an exchange of culinary cuisines. No of those was this cheese cake made from the guava fruit or guayaba as many called it. This fruit normally only grew in tropical areas and it just so happened one of the many islands that made up the _Land of Water_ cultivated this fruit. Lucky for the sweet loving Hikari someone have decided to use that sweet and tasty fruit to make cheesecake and ended up creating one of the most sinful pleasure for the human tongue.

God the first time she actually ate the first spoonful she felt her entire tongue orgasm. Not to mention that she _moaned_ during it as her the Konoha 13, the living members of Team Guy, all of the living senseis and a few other friends were there in the Akamichi restaurant to celebrate Naruko's nomination for Hokage. Naruko still hadn't let her live that one down. But worst of all is that during the event the Uzumaki had said "Waiter! Could you bring another three of those? I wanna see if Hinata-hime, Ten-chan or me can moan better." Worst was that some of the guys actually like the idea. Thankfully Tsunade-sama was there to hammer them all, Naruko Uzumaki included, a few feet into the ground.

"As much as you want." Ino answered Hikari question while extending her hand in a show of chivalry. The blond even put a charming look on her already beautiful face as an added affect. This in turn caused Hikari to blush a little. '_That's the way Ino. Believe in yourself. After all your looks are so good even women blush for you._' thought the blond feeling a surge of self worth and confidence upon seeing Hikari's reaction.

"I'm not going to talk to you until I have the cake." the raven haired female while turn her face away for the gorgeous woman if front of her. '_Why am I even blushing like some ever day school girl?! I'm a Specia Jounin level kunoichi for Log's sake! Ino is my friend so there's no reason for me to blush!_' were the thought of the suddenly confuse caramel eye female. Still her hand took Ino's and they both started moving for towards one of the bakeries that sells the cakes.

"I'm okay with that." The blond said as her took the hand and walked them to the store. At least this way she could start fixing the mess she help create. '_I swear form here on out to be more careful with things like this. If I kill our friendship there is no way and hell she will accept my feelings. Not to mention we don't have a model to go by since neither of us has actually seen a lesbian couple before._' thought Ino was they moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Same day, 10:50pm)

"Is it tasty?" Ino asked as she watched Hikari eat the first of 16 slices. They had walked some blocks from the park a bakery that luckily closed at 11:00pm. Ino, like she promised, bought Hikari the whole pink colored, strawberry syrup covered, and topped with whipped cream 4 pounds 10'' cake cut into 16 slices which were divided by paper wraps. Hikari had only waited until they were outside to start eating it.

"_~Oh Log yes~_" moaned out the hungry raven head as she swallowed the piece of the cake. That moan practically made Ino's legs buckle and gave her a fierce blush, something she was doing more often. The rest of the cake sealed on a scroll which was in Hikari's handbag. Hey they were trained Jounin level ninja therefore they tended to be ready even on free days.

"Well… what now? Not many places we can go at this hour." questioned Ino as she robed her left cheek were Hikari had slapped her. '_Damn, I can still feel the burn from it._' She thought and to a point it was true because one could clearly the imprint of the Aino's hand on Ino's face. Still both females started move to where ever their feet would take them.

But for that moment on they kept walking in silence and Hikari eating at least two more slices. She wasn't Chōji by any means but Ino knew that the 21 year old could eat that whole cake by herself during the next three days. Still as time passed by and the walk the blond Yamanaka couldn't think of anything to do. After the fiasco with the movie she didn't really know what to do. She knew that Hikari didn't hate her considering that during their walk her stomach growled and gave her a piece of the cake.

So when took it and proceeded to eat it she knew they were okay. The real problem was that now nothing came to mind. This friendly date was suppose to be a prequel to test the waters and see if she could comfort the caramel eye beauty beside her. But that plan was a bust all thanks to her choice. Ino's sigh was she took the last bite of the pink colored cheesecake.

'_What to do now? I can even think of something to say. I could have used the excuse of wanting to make her happy at first but not now. Damn it all. This day couldn't get any worse._' thought the Yamanaka but apparently the universe could hear her thoughts.

The way the universe showed it incredible prowess of mindreading in the form of 10 drunken men at stumble to the street the two females were walking. At all of them shinobis but Ino recognize a few of them as rejects or failed examples of what a shinobi could do. Really how the hell is still a genin at age 30? Not even Naruko got there since at her promotion on her 18 birthday. The promotion took that lost was mostly because the full year of recovery kind of made it useless to make the promotion. Then the Jounin rank was giving to her a year ago to give the Uzumaki time to understand the new thing that came with the first promotion.

Both females really hoped that the men would live them alone and…

"Hey look guy! We got strips!" one of the drunkards yelled in celebration.

"Good! I just got from a mission and I need a good fuck!" another cheered while raising an liquor bottle.

'_I sooo want to killed them right now._' thought a very much blistered Ino Yamanaka. How the hell did they think they are?! She wasn't even wear a skirt and both of the females were showing less skin then Anko-sensei.

"Now, please. We don't want to cause trouble here." Hikari said trying to keep peace. The raven head may hate perverts but these men were heavily intoxicated. '_It's not their fault it's the alcohol's fault._' she told herself.

"There's no trouble here. We wanna fuck and ya two whore need the money" one of the men said with a happy drunk smile. The man's breathe alone made the black hair female cover her nose and she even started to glare at that comment.

"YEAH! They look like they need a fuck too!" a guy with a liquor bottle per hand said cheerfully while doing pelvic truss to enfaces his statement. Even though one could not see it do to her hairstyle a vein started throbbing on Ino's right temple wihle her left eyebrow started twitching violently as she glared at them with fierce frown on her lips.

"Hehe I pretty such the blue one likes it's up that fucking big ass." another of the drunks said was he cup the air on front of his crotch and started to trust. At this Hikari's eyes went wide with the surprise of the vulgarity directed at her. Ino her part had already clenched her fists hard.

"Yeah and do you see that blond one's tits?! I wanna motorboat the shit out of 'em!" a third drunk while squeezing the air in front of him. At this Ino unconsciously started leaking killing intent. It was subtle so the drunk did catch it. Surprising enough Hikari started doing the same.

"Hey? Do you think I can cum in?" one the men asked out load as an afterthought. This caused the Yamanaka to start grinding her teeth as her face morph into a beastly snarl. Hikari for her part started slowly moving her hand to open her handbag.

"Dude don't! They're cunts are probably full of sick shit!" a fifth male said with serious worry in his drunken voice. The poor bastards where probably too drunk to feel the sudden spike in the blonds killing intent.

"THEN USE THEIR MOUTHS!" a sixth cheered happily at his genius idea.

_SNAP!_

"Hikari do you have weapon's on you?" Ino Yamanaka asked in a monotone voice as well as stopped radiating K.I.

"We're Tenten-chan's friends are we not?" Hikari Aino question in the same tone as well as lack of K.I. that Ino showed. But her left hand had already grasped a scroll from her blue tote bag that was on her right shoulder.

"Good to know." the blond said as she started cracking her knuckles. Signaling the start of a good rumble or massacre depending on which side you were in.

(Bayonetta: Red & Black/ watch?v=JVSYSfHo-MI)

Hikari was the first one to move as she took out the scroll out of the handbag. Once the scroll was out it unrolled enough to show three seals on it with the kanji for water (水) at their center. At this happened Hikari quickly let go of the scroll to make a sequence of hand signs at lightning speed. After she was done she shot her hand forward, palms open, straight to the scroll that had not fallen yet thank to her speed.

"**Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!**" she yelled as her hand slammed the scroll. Then the three seal shinned brightly which was the prequel to the attack. The surprise drunks could nothing as three giant water balls shot out of the scrolls and engulfed them while throwing them backwards. The attack did kill anyone but Hikari made sure that the temperature of the water as nicely cold just for them.

After the attack hit Ino ran straight at the down men but halfway through she kick-jumped high into the air. In the air she spun three times to give her enough momentum. The momentum was then use to deliver a devastating axe-kick with her right leg onto the shoulder of a man that was trying to get up after Hikari's attack. Regretfully for him Ino's axe-kick was brought down with enough force to shatter his shoulder joint. The guy screamed out loud enough to alert his friends and two of those picked up their broken liquor bottles to run at Ino form both sides.

The Yamanaka matriarch saw this and it made her smirk. Consequently she grabbed with her right hand a fist full of hair from the man she had axe-kicked to have leverage. From there she used her new fond balance and spun 360 degrees around in his head to deliver a spin-kick to the men running at her. The kicks landed hard on the men's jaws and cause then to fly in the direction they were kicked.

Ino had hit the guy that was to her right first on the right side of his face so he went flying towards Hikari but didn't fall close enough to the 21 year old. Then with the same momentum to finish the spin-kick on the man that been on her right. The hit landed on his right jaw and caused him to fly to the left. From Hikari's perspective meant the he flew forward and way from Ino.

Then Ino finished the spin by panting her stiletto high-heel wearing feet into the ground behind the man she had axe-kicked. She proceeded to grab the front of his shirt while still holding onto his hair. After that she used Tsunade's strength enhancing jutsu to give her the boost needed to throw the man forward and she spun 180 degrees. She may not have the same level of power as Tsunade or Sakura but she had enough to throw someone twice her size. Plus helping move all of the fertilizer or soil in the flower shop did tend to give you more muscles.

With those three out of the way the other seven decided to gang up on her after they picked themselves up from the water bullets. At that moment Ino's lips gain a smirk that would have made Anko cry tears from how proud she would be. Three men reached her first and attack her from three different sides.

The attacks where seemingly but Ino saw their clumsy movement clearly. Therefore the straight punch directed at her face was easily evaded by moving her head to the left. Then the left hook form the man to her right that was aimed to her ribs was evaded by her side stepping to her right. This in turn put her in the path of kick from her the last man to her left. This one she didn't need to evade because she grabbed the failed punches with to get a better leverage.

With this she shot her leg into a kick that hit the man to her leg in the stomach. Regretfully for him getting kick with high-heels was not his real problem. No, the real problem was with the 2'' blade that came out of the 2'' heel and stabbed his stomach. From here she delivered a vicious right kick to the right side of the stabbed man's neck. This causes the 2 inch blade to dislodge from his stomach and giving Ino the opportunity to drop down her leg. In turn made the blade cut him straight down.

Still Ino was able to stab her heel on the ground which gave her the stability to finish her right kick. But as was she finish the kick that sent the man flying she threw the two men was holding forward. From Hikari's perception the one kicked came flying to her while the other two where send to her left. All of this took less than 2 seconds.

But Ino didn't have time to think this because when her feet touched the ground she had to jump again and to a full slit in mid air. The reason for this was the two more men ran at her; one from her back and the other from the front. The man that was attacking Ino from the back used a tackle-jump while the one attacking her from the front did a sliding-kick to take out her legs. Thankfully she was able to evade both of the attacks. Strangely enough as both men pass her she was able to noticed that both men where dry. Something that was not supposed to happen considering the massive water bullets Hikari used.

But the men didn't give her rest as her high-heels clad feet touched ground. This time the one to attack her was the man that flew in Hikari's direction. Apparently he had recovered from her spin-kick and had decided to attack her with a kunai stab to the back. But Ino had been able to hear the man scream as he attacked and she was able to spin 180 degrees from right to left.

This made it so she was on the left side of the man that tried to stab her. Ino acted fast and shot a straight right chakra enhanced punch to the man's neck. This in turn causes his grip on the kunai to loosen and the Yamanaka took advantage of this by quickly taking the kunai with her left hand. Then not missing a step she spun the kunai so it would be in the right throwing position, charge the kunai with lightning chakra and then threw to something she saw to her left.

Her aim proved to be true as the kunai raced through the air and reached its target. The target was the man that had failed and slide-kick her. The lighting coated blade deep into the left side of his face and thus opening his face into a gruesome smirk. Then the lightning attacked his nervous system with such in intensity that his entire body was completely stopped in mid run. With this Ino noticed that the man been running to make it easier to throw two explosive tag. She could tell as much because the kunai's on each hand had the seal on them.

"Ino! Move Back!" the Yamanaka heard Hikari's voice yell out to her.

"Sorry boys. Gotta go!" Ino said in a playful voice as she used the back of the man whose neck she punch was as a vertical trampoline.

"**Snow Style: Snowfall Jutsu!**" Hikari voice was heard throughout the street the fight had broken out. Then as the name suggested snow began to fall on the street. This was not a simple snow falling gently but fist size snowballs falling than men. The snow eventually covered all of the men.

You see, the thing was that while Ino was fighting Hikari wasn't just looking on. Oh no, Hikari had used that time to prepare the attack she just used. But for this she needed time because of all the things she needed to do. First it was recollecting all of the water she had used and that meant the water on the men. The next thing she needed to do was carry all of that water a good 25 feet in the air. From there she needed to extract the heat and those freeze the individual drops of water in to snowflakes.

Thankfully Ino had provided the needed time with the way she fought. This also explain why she didn't help Ino or why the blond noticed that some men where dry. Then Hikari proceeded to make hand seals after dumping of that snow on the men. On the final seal she pointed her middle and index fingers at direction of the men…

"**Ice Style: Ice chain Jutsu!**" the snow/ice user a chain made of ice came out of a pile of snow. The chain shot off towards Ino and wrapped around the blonds right wrist and floated around her palm. The chain was still attached to the snow and surprisingly the ice didn't hurt the Yamanaka. In fact it felt warm as Hikari's hands.

"_What is this for?_" Ino said to Hikari through a mental link. She may not be as powerful as her father was doing the technique but connecting with at least three people was something she could do in her sleep. Still Hikari didn't respond her question but started going through more hand seals. Once she was finished her hand shot forward with her fingers positioned like claws…

"**Snow Style: Compact Snow Sphere Jutsu!**" roared the Aino as she closed her hand. Subsequently all of the snow that had impacted the man started gathering at fast pace. Another thing was that the snow itself dragged the men with it. In 5 seconds all of the snow and men created a giant boulder size snowball. The ice chain around Ino's wrist was still attached to this huge ball… "Think Tsunade-sama!" the snow woman screamed while forming the ram seal with hands and started concentrating on keeping the snow in place. This causes the Yamanaka to grin somewhat psychotically. A grin which of course proved at some level she was Anko Matarashi's apprentice.

"This is gonna be fun!" laughed out the Yamanaka matriarch as she once more enhanced her strength with chakra.

Then she grabbed the ice chain with both hands and pulled hard. Ino's strength was enough to not only make boulder not but actually lift it after a few feet. With this Ino swung the giant snowball into a spin. With each spin the speed became greater and for the men trapped in it became worst. Not only where they trapped in freezing ball of death and speed in which Ino had them spinning in was causing their already battered and intoxicated body to starter giving out much quicker.

"_Ino-chan! Do it now!_" announced Hikari through the mental link as she once more pointed a "claw hand" towards the huge snowball. Ino heard this and firmly planted her feet as she finished the tenth spin. Then she brought down the snow boulder…

"**Combined Snow Style: Hammer Fall Jutsu!**" both Ino and Hikari yelled out as the attack landed. On impact the boulder exploded in shower of both humans and snow. Thus creating a scene of broken bodies over a snow covered street. None of the nine men were dead but there would be no way for them to move without medical assistance.

"Wait… Weren't there supposed to be ten?" Hikari asked out loud which prompted both females to start searching for the missing male.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" they both heard form high up. When they looked both saw the last man standing on top of one of the building. Then they saw him start hand seals faster than one would expect form a drunk until he finished in a very familiar seal. "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!**"

"SHIT!" screamed Ino saw the man blew the flaming hell sphere at the females. The Yamanaka then attacked on instinct and dived towards the woman she fancied. During this Hikari have been about to produce a water dome to protect them but Ino had tackled her. Thankfully Ino's unneeded tactic still protected both females as the fireball passed over them harmlessly.

"You okay there?" asked Ino to the Aino although she did blush upon realizing she was on top of the girl. '_Oh, the things I could do to you right now… No WAIT! BAD INO! YOU'RE IN A FIGHT LOG DANM IT!_'

"Ouuch" Hikari moaned out from both been tackled and hitting the ground. She was about to respond to when… "Ino! Your hair!" the raven haired gasped.

"What about…" the blond asked but then she saw what made the other female gasp. Apparently the fireball had not passed over them without taking something. For Ino it had been three knots of her braided golden ponytail. This was show to both of them because after been burned the ponytail fell over her left shoulder. As such it showed them both the missing inches and burned edges that those inches had been attached to.

"Oooooh now I'm pissed!" exclaimed the mind mistress upon seeing her hair. Therefore it was to no one's surprise when she bolted up to glare daggers at the man.

"Ha! What wrong? Can't handle the heat? HAHAHAHA!" the bustard laughed mockingly from his place on the roof top. It was then that Ino noticed that this man actually had a chunin vest. This pissed Ino more than anything because for that man to have that rank he must have earned it. But considering the way he acted it looked like he was one of the few that passed through the cracks in the system.

"Will see how can't handle this." growled out Ino as her eyes narrowed more but then an idea came to her… '_Hehe, too bad Naruko-baka isn't her she would love this._' she though with an evil grin as she prepared a jutsu. The position Ino put her arms in what looked like her Mind Transfer Jutsu. But instead of both arm straight and hand joined together to form a triangle there was a small change to it. The change was that her left hand was farther than her right and thus causing the extending figures to create an X…"**Secret Art: Mind Switch Jutsu!**"

"What?" Hikari Ino questioned but instead of Ino she heard the voice of the man. Realizing quickly what Ino had done and turned to the body of the man which Ino now controlled.

"Got ya!" the man's body yelled in Ino's voice. The Yamanaka gathered as much chakra in the male's fist as she could and then throw a hook punch but downwards. '_Release!_' the Yamanaka chanted mental and thus releasing the technique.

Therefore the chunin was in his body for the moment his fist impacted his body. Regretfully for his Ino had not aimed for the stomach. Oh no, she aim for his family jewels and once the punch hit its target a clear _crack_ was heard throughout the street. Then the chunin's body leaned forward do to the pain which caused him to fall of the roof. But he had the bad luck that during his free fall his position had changed so that fell in a sitting position. Worst yet was that in this position he fell on a fire hydrant and said fire hydrant was between his legs.

"That was evil…" commented Hikari as she got up and saw both hits the chunin suffered.

"The bastard asked for it." commented the Yamanaka… "Where you going to do anything Sa?." she asked as she turned to an ally to hers and Hikari's right. From said ally came the aforementioned former Root Agent came out of the ally with his now less fake smile.

Sai was now the leader of Root and thanks to Naruko's teaching of friendship plus his own experiences over the year Sai change. Now it was easier for him to show more emotion without looking totally fake or creepy. Thanks to this Root now followed the Hokage's orders directly instead of a man wanting to rule the world. Another thing that change was that Ino had change Sai's state of dress after Naruko had gotten drunk at her Hokage nomination party…

_~Mini-Flashback Start~_

"_Oi! Sai-chan! Suka-chan!" as drunken Naruko yelled out to both Sai and Sasuke as she walked to them with a blush on her face. For some reason she tried to look angry but the giggles kept escaping her mouth. _

"_Yes dickless." Sai said with his fake smile but not really meaning the insult or catching the one Naruko used for that matter._

"_Dode?" Sasuke asked with a frown at the female name Naruko use to call him. Right now he was dress in the same fashion he used during his time with Orochimaru. He had finally finished his three year probation that started after his one year recovery from his fight with her._

"_What is this Naruko-san/Dode?" both men asked as they felt something enter the waist of their pants. When both men looked they noticed that Naruko had put money bill there which was why the asked._

"_You both dress like strippers! So I'm treating you both like stripers! NOW STRIP!"_

_~Mini-Flashback End~_

Sasuke hadn't done so but Sai thinking he had to did so. Much to the guy's horror and some of the women present delight. It was also the second time Tsunade hammered Naruko to the ground that day. Still Ino had decided to modify his normal cloths so now he won't show is midriff. He was still pale as a ghost though.

"I'm sorry Ino-san but I read in a book that sometimes is better to let females take care of their problems alone." Sai answered Ino's question as he ordered some Root to start gathering the 10 unconscious men. Also it was thanks to his group that the fireball didn't start a fire after it missed its target.

"And if we could not?" Ino asked while raising a delicate eyebrow while Hikari started recollecting the water into her sealing scroll. Of course she needed to melt the snow first but that was easy with the Roots help.

"I would've intervened immediately" the pale male said immediately and seriously which let Ino now he genuinely cared.

"Thanks…" she said both then saw the burn strands of her long golden locks…"My poor hair." she moaned regretfully as she touch the burned ponytail.

"Your hair is still beautiful Ino-san." Sai said with a small genuine smile as she started drawing a Hawk to send a mission report to ANBU headquarters where the Root was now located.

"Are you flirting with me?" the Yamanaka asked with a smile because of how funny he sounded telling her that.

"Am I?" he asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"Heh, you still need ways to go but you're a lot better." she said to him with a happy smile and he nodded knowing it was true as he turned to the prisoners. Though Sai asked to himself why it was that Ino's left cheek had a full red hand print on it.

"What now?" asked Hikari to Ino after she had sealed away all of the water.

"Well it's 11:30pm so I guess we can call it a night." The Yamanaka said after she looked at her watch. There was no place she could think that the two of them could do alone at this hour. She even saw Hikari nodded at the statement. This causes her to sigh a little.

'_I should've asked Naruko for advice. Log knows that woman know where all of the parties in the village are. Not to mention some that are not suppose to exist._' she thought remembering that the Uzumaki had at one point or another shown the girls some parties for discrete social groups.

Ino still blushed whenever she remembered that S&M birthday party Naruko had thrown for a Mistress. Apparently Naruko befriended a lot of people while she lived in red light district during her childhood. It was a complete miracle that the Uzumaki that come out as a "respectable role model" for society and without any addictions or STDS.

Still didn't change the fact that the Uzumaki grew up around sex tourism. It was only after Tsunade became Hokage that the Uzumaki was given a new apartment and it was only then that they learned where she lived. They had even asked her why the hell she lived in such a place and her only response had been "The rent was cheap and the women around where great people. Most of them took care of me as if I was there girl."

'Yeah and someone there thought you how to whole your gag reflex too.' Ino thought as she remembered some of the techniques Naruko had share in a talk with Anko-sensei. Ino still founded it disturbing that the Uzumaki had never that a sexual experience on her life other then getting stripers from both genders to dance for her. Ino knew because thanks to a bet between all of the friends she checked the ninja heroine's memories.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" suddenly asked Hikari while looking at Ino with hope in her eyes. '_I just know the nightmares from that movie are coming so I don't want to sleep alone tonight._'

"Wha…" the golden haired female babbled in shock but she shook her head…"Oh yes! Of course you can!" she responded but the blush in her face was a tale tell sign of the saucy fantasies running around her head do to what the innocent Aino words.

"Thank you." the innocent raven head said while smiling gratefully. This caused Ino to blush smiled goofily because of how happy she felt. Sai saw and heard this interaction…

"Ah! I see, so this is how you ask a partner to have intercourse." Sai said proud of himself while closing his eyes and nodding his head in understanding. This action didn't let him see Ino's wide eyed, pale skinned shocked look nor Hikari actually pulling a Hinata and faint with a heavy blush on her face.

"SHUT UP SAI!" Ino screeched as she hammered him to the ground head first. The blush on her face actually made her glow in the starry night. Still it didn't beat that one legendary blush Naruko made Hinata produce. No, the blush produce that day was one that no one in history ever thought was possible to achieve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(2:45 am; Ino's bedroom)

'_DANM YOU SAI!_' Ino screamed mentally as she felt Hikari move on the left side of the Queen size bed that was located below the window in her room. The movement the Ino felt was Hikari rolling on her side and putting her left hand over Ino's left 36C sister. Then the sleeping Aino squeeze the full breast and she moved her face so her mouth was next to Ino's ear.

"_~Cake~… ~So tasty~_" Hikary mumbled in her sleep to Ino's blazing red color ear. Not to mention the sleeping snow maiden then nuzzled the Yamanaka's neck ever so gently. Something that causes Ino to go wide eye as her flower decided that it need to be taken care of.

You see, after the event on the street they had first done to Hikari's house, which had been closer, so she could get her pajamas and toothbrush. After which they had gone back to Ino's. From there the 21 year old raven haired had taken the first turn shower and next was Ino so the blond could cool off.

Regretfully for the Yamanaka that cold shower didn't help. So you could imagine the problem the female have when she found the object of her lust on her bed. Said object been sitting resting on the headboard and looking at the outside her window. Then Hikari had only worn her light blue pajama shirt. Said pajama was actually a shirt that would be around Kiba's size which made it much bigger than the woman wearing it. This in turn gave Ino a chance to look at what appeared to be bare breast and creamy long legs.

Ino had to physically stop herself from jumping into the bed when Hikari smiled and moved into the covers to smile at in a welcoming manner. It had been over two since that happened and she was now wide awake on her bed… with an almost naked Hikari… over her… squeezing her left breast… nuzzling her neck… looking so ready…

'_FUCK IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS MANY MORE!_' the sexually frustrated blond yelled mentally. After this she quickly rolled to her left so she was on top the other female. There she was… the object of all her lust… the one that had awaken this new realm of sexuality… it was time to take what was hers… Ino made her move…

and promptly rolled back to her original position.

'_DANM IT ALL!_' she scream in her mind while covering her almost crying eyes with her right arm. "Here we are after fighting some would be rapists and I was about to become one." her voice was but a whisper jet the frustration and pain could be hurt clearly. She sighed and got of her bed while leaving Hikari on her place below the window on the bed.

After getting up Ino walked to her white wooden vanity to look at her image inside the mirror. She sat on the small white cushion chair and then turned on its light in a low setting so as not disturb the sleeping snow maiden. With this Ino was able to see her reflection and she just had to laugh at it.

"I guess I really disserve this slap. But I have to admit it takes some power to leave such an impression. I wonder what the girls will say during our monthly breakfast gathering." thought out loud the 21 year old mind walker as she was Hikair's hand print still on her face.

Thankfully her mother had been out cold on the sofa hugging the liquor bottle. That tended to be a common sight during the first year after the Great Shinobi War when her mother learned that Inoichi had died. Ino had been devastated but her mother had almost come to the point of suicide during that first year. In fact Ino still thanked Tsume Inuzuka for beating up her mother and…

"GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD STRAIGHT! You have a daughter that's still alive and that's something you should be thankful for! That daughter of yours is your husband's gift to you and it's your job to love her! Now get a cold shower, get dressed and bring out your wallet because it's ladies night on the strip club."

Thanks to that wild woman her mother had become the loving, collective but gossiping mother Ino remembered. As such her mother only drink when around Tsume or Yoshino Nara and when they drink it was out of happiness to grief. So Ino didn't have a problem with letting her silly grinning mother sleep on the sofa though she did wrap her mother up on a blanket.

"Ino-chan?" Hakir called out in a sleepy whisper as she started feeling cold. She didn't know it was became most of the heat she had during her sleep was produce by Ino's body.

"Did I wake you up?" Ino turned to the bed and asked in a gentle tone as she saw the other woman getting up with cute yawn. '_Log almighty I thank you for letting me live long enough to let me see the beautiful creation of your Holy Father._' She thought was the raven haired woman turned to Ino and gave her a view of the cute bit messy bed head.

"Yeah" Hikari answered as she yawned and robbed her right hand over her eyes to see well. "What is it?" she asked as she noticed that Ino was just staring at her and it made her blush a little. '_I don't know why I've been blushing around her but it feels nice._'

"Oh it's nothing." the Yamanaka said as she turn off the light of her vanity and started to walk to the bed. Although she did put an extra swing to her hips just for show. '_Something at would have caught you if you were a man. Oh Hikari why where you born a girl? It would have been so much easier for me to do this._' the awakened female thought as she got ready to enter the bed but stopped when the object of her feelings put her hand over hers. This causes the only daughter of Inoichi to look at the face of the one who owned the hand.

"Hey… Do you want to see the stars?" the snow maiden said innocently but her eyes showed a something the Ino couldn't place but made her heart skip a few beats.

"Yeah, I liked that." the blond said with a small but genuine smile as she took the raven hair's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(3:35 pm; Ino's roof)

"Then you have the group called "_Valkyrie and her Griffin_" that stories say it's about a goddess and came to us in our time of need and united a war torn land and brought pace while riding her beautiful griffin." Hikari said as she pointed at a group of stars. Both females had pass the time with Hikari naming group of stars, telling the stories behind them and both of them eating guayaba cheesecake.

'_There goes my figure but it's a small sacrifice for the cause._' Ino thought as she took another bite of her cake and sat next to Hikari. Both of them had fluffy and warm blankets wrap around them to keep them comfy in the roof top. Ino for her part spent her time between seeing the stars and looking at Hikari's mouth move as it retold the stories. She didn't blush during this time because she felt so at peace at this moment. It made smile gently at how tranquil everything felt. It almost made her forget that she was a kunoichi living on a ninja village where danger could be around the corner. Though problem between the villages had reduces considerably after the war.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" questioned Hikari as she took a bite of her sixth piece since Ino had bought the whole thing.

For her part Ino was still on her second which meant that the snow maiden still had eight more slices left. Seriously where did the smaller but older female kept all of that cake? Hikari was five feet, two and a half inches while Ino was five feet, five and three quarters inches and the Yamanaka felt stuffed but Hikari looked like she could go a few more rounds. The Aino's mother was probably a relative of the Akamichi or at least the blond rationalize.

"Yeah it is…" Ino answered Hikari's previews question but she was seeing Hikari's lips as they touched the cake.

"Stop looking at may cake Ino-chan." the last Aino commented playfully when she saw the Yamanaka looking at her slice when she bit it. "You still have yours."

"But yours looks tastier." the mind walker said playfully and thanking every star in the sky for Hikari's innocent mind. Kind of like Hinata but considering the Hyūga heiress was always accompanied by two blond perverts, a bun wearing tomboy single mother and had a perverted dog breath for a brother some did tended to question that purity.

"Too bad." the snow maiden said while sticking out her tongue to her friend. But then strong cold breeze passed them. This made Hikari shiver involuntarily… '~_Mou~ I still don't get why a get cold. I use ice and snow for the love of wood!_'

"Are you cold?" rhetorically asked Ino when she saw the Aino shiver.

"A little…" confessed the raven haired to her friend.

"Wait here" ordered the blond as she got up and put her blanket over Hikari. Then she chakra walked down the wall to entre her open window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino didn't take long to enter her room and started looking for a thicker and bigger blanket. In her small she accidentally knockdown the coat stand next to her double door dresser. As she when to pick up the coat stand and place it back she noticed that her sling over handbag had fall over to since that had been where she put it one she got into her room. Then she noticed an item had fallen out of the bag.

"I forgot about this…" she said as she picked up the item plus the thicker violate blanket. She looked at it with a smile and with that she was out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here" Ino said handing Hikari the violate blanket that was big enough for the tow of them.

"Thank you." Hikari thank while taking it and wrapping it around herself thought she waited for Ino to sit again. Ino didn't though…

"I have something more to give you." the Yamanaka commented while looking away and scratching the back of her head. For some reason the blond now looked extremely shy and nervous at that moment in time.

"What is it?" the Aino asked while tilting her head to the left in confusion. Then Ino breathed in and out slowly which was followed by the blond turning to her. The Yamanka Matriarch then kneeled in front of her…

"This" Ino said gently as she pulled out a small case to hand it to the Special Jounin kunoichi.

When Ino took her hand away Hikari was able to see her gift. The gift was a small transparent box case but it was inside it that surprised her. It was a five blue flower, each had five blue leafs, a white star were the blue leaf ended and a yellow center. All looked beautiful and lively but Hikari could feel the presence of chakra inside of the flowers.

Therefore she could tell that these flowers where part of the _Yamnaka's Flower Shop_ much delivered collection. This collection been the mystical _Embracing Eternity_ which was suppose to be one made of flowers that never die. To be giving something that equaled the price of a artistically crafted gem meant something. But Hikari couldn't think of the meaning because of how captivating the flowers where.

"They're beautiful Ino…" the stunned raven haired whispered as she felt the flower slowly plus alongside her heart bit. This, she imagine, was the flower feeding from her chakra like a bady would do from its mother's breast.

"It's called a For-Get-Me-Not. The follower represents memories…" Ino said in a gentle tone as she started to cares Hikari's face with her right hand. '_and True Love._' her thoughts finished the first sentence. The older female's face felt so soft and a little bit cold under her touch but still it was beautiful. Slowly the mind walker lifted the snow kunoichi's chin to look at her instead of the flowers she gave.

"You know…" the Flower Madame started while making sure her feelings could be seen in her eyes… "because I wanted to give you good memories and everything today." she finished getting closer to the caramel eye woman but then Ino turned away."Not that today help." She remembered how horrible that date was and how it was her fault that everything happened.

"It did…" Hikari said while using her right hand so Ino would at her. "I had fun." she said with a genuine smile on her face.

"But the movie?" question Ino as her eyes started to water. '_Could this be it? Did I do it? Did I've finally found my happiness?_' the Yamanaka hope beyond hope and her heart move to her throat.

"You made a mistake and fix it." answered sincerely the Aino as she saw the beautiful blonds' eyes start to water. Slowly but surely she pulled the Yamanaka closer to her as she smiled happily and Ino started to close her eyes.

'_This is it… I did it._' Ino thought as her eyes close and waited for the kiss that…

"I wish I get to be with a man as good as you." Hikari said as she hugged Ino with both arms after putting her flowers down. "You're the greatest friend I could ask for." she said happily but unawake of the pain she had causes for her friend.

'_I'm just a friend…_' Ino Yamanaka thought as she felt her heart shatter upon hearing that. She didn't do anything at all. She was only a friend and that would not change no matter how much she tried. Just like it happened with…

'_No, Chōji-kun fought until I gave him a chance. It didn't work out for us because I didn't try. It was because I gave up and I nearly lost his friendship for it. I won't let that happen here._" she thought was she hugged Hikari was well.

"_I'll make sure to change that even if it means getting humiliated on the way._' Ino Yamanak, Jounin Rank Kunoichi of The Village Hidden in the Leaf, Third Sit of the Interrogation & Torture Department, Apprentice of Anko Matarashi, only daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka and Matriarch of the Yamanaka Clan promised herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake #1 (Recording during the last moments of the street fight)

"SHIT!" screamed Ino saw the man blew the flaming hell sphere at the females. The Yamanaka then attacked on instinct and dived towards the woman she fancied. During this Hikari have been about to produce a water dome to protect them but Ino had tackled her. Thankfully Ino's unneeded tactic still protected both females as the fireball passed over them harmlessly.

"You okay there?" asked Ino to the Aino although she did blush upon realizing she was on top of the girl. '_Oh, the things I could do to you right now… You know what? FUCK IT!_' she thought and did something she had wanted to do all night.

She kissed Hikari…

Full tongue and Hikari moaned like never before.

"Hey! What about…" the drunken arsonist had started but was silence by a hand that pinch a nerve on her shoulder/neck.

Then the chunin's body leaned forward do to the pain which caused him to fall of the roof. But he had the bad luck that during his free fall his position had changed so that fell in a sitting position. Worst yet was that in this position he fell on a fire hydrant and said fire hydrant was between his legs.

From the shadows walkout a black clad female figure. The female was wearing the original ninja clothing in which you only saw was the person's eyes. This person eyes were hazel had spoke of a pure mischievous personality that considered everyone a target. But the eye also told so a leader willing to protect all of the people they loved no matter what.

"Airhead, how are the bodies?" the female Ninja asked into the earpiece as she saw Hikari start moaning into the kiss Ino gave her.

"_Me and Sissy are working hard Captain!"_ she heard Airhead cheer in the transmission device while Ino started sucking on Hikari's neck.

"Moe Maid, start the music." Captain ordered to her subordinate through the communicator.

"_I don't think we should ~Aaah~_" Moe Maid had started to talk but moaned out she felt something vibrate inside of her flower.

"Do you want me to push that up to five?" Captain asked into the ear piece while holding in her hand a remote control.

"_~No~_" moaned out Moe Maid do to the vibrations. But thankfully they stopped and she was able to stand up correctly.

"Good, then play the recoding." Captain ordered and waited for the music to start.

(/watch?v=Lto5abSZTF0)

"Little Kitty, how is the video feed going?" questioned Captain as she heard the music start playing. She still decided to be a little mean and crank the remote up to three for a good five seconds. Moe Miad couldn't fight back because she was too busy at the moment trying not to fall of the roof she was on.

"_Everything good. I'm recording everything._" Little Kitty responded as her camera recorded Ino ripping open Hikari's front to feast on the snow user's breast. Both women heard the music playing and it only made them more aroused.

"Good our Mistress will be please. The Yuri Garden exists to protect pure love." spoke the leader of this small band of kunoichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, my dears. Late your lilies bloom their majestic white." said beautiful woman with long wavy blond hair.

Surprising enough she had very think brown eyebrow but the actually looked cute on her unlike Might Gai or Rock Lee.

Though one of her friends did call them "pickled radish" whenever said friend was hungry. Another thing that on should not about the woman is that her eyes where a brilliant sapphire that shine with happiness. This woman was right now looking at the live feed of Ino and Hikira's night on the television inside the bedroom.

"Hime-sama I report that the master is back." said a maid with blond hair and blue eye as she came out of the shadows in to room.

"Thank you Sumire-chan. You can go now but make sure the movie is recorded." the princess said to her maid as she turned off the television.

"Hai." Sumire the maid said as she disappeared into the shadows.

It was at this moment that the door to the room opened to reveled that the mater had been Chōji Akamiki. But the surprise came more to the patriarch of the Akamiki Clan. After all entering your room to find your goddess of a fiancé wearing a pink see-through nightdress did tend to do that. Not to mention the little number she was wearing showed her natural 38DD breast and that she was wearing neither a bra nor panties. Oh did I forget the on her left hand she had a cup of wine and that she was laying on her right side in the bed?

"Mugi-chan what…?" Chōji started but couldn't because of the arousal he felt. He had spent the whole day training with the guy so it was not his fault. Been on a sausage fest all day and then arrive to your and find a goddess in your bed would be that perfect end to a day.

"I was a little _~lonely without my Cho-Bear.~_ So what do you say to a little drink?" Tsumugi Kotobuki said as she signaled for him to come into the bed with her right index finger.

Chōji did so and let it be known that he knew how to make his woman scream in complete pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake #2 (Recording in the bedroom)

It had been over two since that happened and she was now wide awake on her bed… with an almost naked Hikari… at arm's length… looking so ready…

'_FUCK IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS MANY MORE!_' the sexually frustrated blond yelled mentally. After this she quickly rolled to her left so she was on top the other female. There she was… the object of all her lust… the one that had awaken this new realm of sexuality… it was time to take what was hers… Ino made her move…

and started sucking on the creamy expose neck.

"~Hmmm~" Hikari moaned as she felt something wet pass her neck. Then she woke up to see... "Ino-chan, what are you doing?" she asked as she felt her body start to heat up. Ino knee rubbing her core didn't felt much in the matter. Neither did the Yamanaka smelling so tasty right now for that matter.

"Become mine…" Ino orders as her hot breath hit Hikari's face and she rubbed the melting snow maiden's core.

"But… _~FUAH~_" tried to protest the snow maiden but the flower mistress had forcibly grabbed one of her breast and pinched her sensitive nipple. '_Oh Log! It feels soooo good!_'

"I never said you had a choice." the flower mistress said and then started to hungrily eat the snow maiden's mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Airhead, how is the mission?" a black clad female figure with hazel eyes asked into her ear radio. But of some reason one could flesh hitting flesh alongside some panting from Captain's radio transmission.

"_The aphrodisiac soap was used Captain._" Airhead said cheerfully as she guarded the door to Ino's bedroom.

"Good (pant) and where is Sissy? (grunt)" Captain questioned as the sound of flesh hitting flesh became faster.

"_We had a little problem with Mama Bear but Sissy is taking care of it._" Airhead informed…

"_Oh yes! Oh Yes! YES! THAT'S THE PLACE INOICHI-KUN!_" was heard from Sissy's transmission. This letting Captain know one of her girls had to use transformation to become a distraction.

"Good (grunt) and (whispered cry) Little Kitty are (grunt) you in position? (pant)" spoke Captain as the sound of moving cloths as heard.

"_Hai and recording is proceeding without problems. Although a group of ANBU did get in the way._" Little Kitty said annoyed at both the job and at the sounds her boss was making.

"Any (grunt) problems?" Captain asked and at this moment the sound of flesh hitting flesh continued but stronger.

"_None_" Little Kitty said with sadistic pleasure in her voice. If one were to pass by that roof top they would see ten fully armed ANBU knocked out around a 4'5'' female figure. Plus said figure had a camera on her hands directed at Ino Yamanaka's bed room.

"Good our (grunt) Mistress will be please. The Yuri Garden _~Oh God~_ exists to protect pure (grunt) love." spoke the leader of this small band of kunoichi.

"_Ne… where is Moe Maid?_" Airhead asked suddenly since she had not heard anything from Meo Maid.

"If you let anyone I'll kill you." Moe Maid said from on top of Captain.

"She's busy (grunt) doing _~Damn it woman~_ something important." Captain informed her team.

* * *

A/N:

And there we have Chapter 2. I added the fight because since they are ninja their lives should have some action other than trying to seduce sexy ladies or going shopping.

Another thing is that the Omake's didn't really happen. They are more of the "What if…?" variety which I hope you enjoy.


End file.
